Get a Clue
It is crime-solving time on set as the cast participates in three mystery-themed challenges. As one castmate starts to apply herself, another castmate continues to be fed up with them. As a result, these two find themselves butting heads quite often. To make matters worse, the host is found dead on a moving train, and the murderer seems to be amongst them. In the end, someone wins a reward and uses it to make someone else jealous, asserting their strategic prowess. Plot The episode opens with the castmates eating "breakfast tacos" in the craft services tent as they discuss how Chef has truly run out of ideas for breakfast foods. Harold bites onto something unusual in his breakfast, which turns out to be a flash drive, which causes the castmates to believe that Chef has run out of ingredients as well. Beth suggests putting it into Courtney's personal digital assistant to find out what information it holds, but an annoyed Courtney tells Beth that her PDA isn't going anywhere near it. Duncan grabs it, reminding her that if she wants to win, she will have to play along. She finally complies and inserts the flash drive into her PDA. It shows a video of Chris subtly giving the castmates clues to use to open a safe. Chris talks about the breakfast, saying he is on "cloud nine", and that he could have had a "dozen" of the eggs, and then he says "86". Duncan and Harold immediately decide not to compete, since it would be nice to not have a challenge for once. Lindsay suspects that Chris is dead since Chris mentions that he was on "cloud nine", which is like Heaven and goes on to say that since the common thing to do with dead people is bury them, they should start to dig. No one listens to Lindsay, and she takes to the confessional to complain about how, ever since Courtney came along, no one listens to her anymore. Courtney eventually figures out what the clues mean, saying "Go figure, I actually have a brain". She begins to leave the craft services tent and directs the castmates out. Lindsay reminds everyone that she also has a solution, but no one listens to her. Beth touches her shoulder and says, "You did, sweetie", but follows Courtney anyway. In the confessional, Beth reveals that she felt sorry for Lindsay, but also mentions that Lindsay isn't too smart, which is why it was a better idea to follow Courtney's lead. Then, the final five arrive at the bank vault from Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, following Courtney. Using the numbers that Chris said in his video, Courtney opens the safe and sees Chris inside. Chris thanks the castmates for freeing him, with something in his mouth. He claims it is chewing tobacco, disgusting the castmates. Chris then admits that he was joking, and tells them it is black liquorice, also disgusting the castmates. Chris agrees and spits out the licorice. When Chris mentions trains, Harold brings up his solar-powered train back home. After Chris explains the challenge, Courtney demands a prize from Chris, but Chris says that he never said this was the challenge, and just thanks Courtney for freeing him. Chris then explains to the castmates that throughout the day, they need to collect DNA samples from their fellow castmates. Duncan, in the confessional, says that anyone gets his details at the provincial police headquarters, due to his criminal record. The castmates then leave to start the challenge. Back at the trailers, Lindsay and Courtney are shown getting into an argument, which Courtney resolves by offering Lindsay a spa treatment. Courtney then tricks Lindsay into giving her a DNA sample by giving her a "new trendy spa treatment", which Lindsay agrees to since she loves to be trendy. Duncan is then shown leaving the trailer, and almost getting caught in Harold's elaborate trap, which Duncan sidesteps to avoid. Duncan then finds Harold hiding in the bushes, waiting for the trap to work. Duncan then jumps on him and gets a DNA sample from him. Courtney then decides to shower. Lindsay attempts to get her footprint by getting Courtney to walk in paint and then on a sheet of cardboard, but Courtney, now wet from her shower, drenches it with water, ruining Lindsay's efforts. She pats Lindsay on the back for trying. Next, Beth and Lindsay sit in the craft services tent. Beth's retainer falls into her spaghetti, and Lindsay takes it out for her. However, this is just a trick for Beth to collect Lindsay's DNA sample using the sauce on her hands. Then, in the confessional, Beth states that she felt bad for taking a DNA sample from her friend, but then Harold gets a DNA sample from Beth, after attempting to get a sample from Duncan again. Courtney is then seen tricking Duncan into giving her another sample through a fake date. Courtney stands up to give Duncan a head massage and plucks out one of his hairs. Duncan angrily asks Courtney why she did that if she already had a sample from Lindsay. Courtney responds by saying she did it for fun. The castmates are then seen giving up their samples to Chris. Harold, Beth, and Duncan hand one sample each, Lindsay is the only one with no samples at all, and Courtney hands in two samples. Upon giving Chris two samples, Courtney demands a prize. Due to her whiny persistence, Chris ends up giving Courtney a bag of cheese puffs that he was going to have on the train to shut her up. The castmates then enter the train, after Chris says "All aboard!" Chris takes everyone's prints as a regulation to ride the train, and Chef Hatchet brings in a tray of food for everyone. When Lindsay expresses happiness at getting to eat all the good food, Courtney states that she will only eat her cheese puff reward, and does not share it with Beth after she asks for some. While on board, the castmates submerge in darkness. Suddenly, Chris is heard shouting to someone that they "can't kill the host". The lights turn back on, and on the floor of the train lies the dead body of Chris McLean. Courtney kicks the body several times, trying to prove that Chris is faking it. The castmates are frightened, and Courtney demands that Harold performs CPR on Chris. The action does not work, and Beth and Harold shake. The castmates begin to panic, as Harold and Beth run around the train cart wildly. Duncan grabs them and forces Harold and Beth to pull themselves together. Lindsay then compares the situation to her trip to a girl at her cheering camp, and Beth admits, in the confessional, that she wanted to know where Lindsay's story was headed, however, the story leads nowhere. Courtney ignores her and asks if anyone except Lindsay has any ideas. Harold directs Beth to call the train's conductor, but no one answers. Courtney, in frustration, kicks Chris's dead body again. As she does so, Harold and Beth cringe at the sight. Then, she tries to contact her lawyers but gets no reception in the train. Meanwhile, Lindsay outlines Chris's body with lipstick, wondering why they do that. Courtney convinces Duncan to climb on top of the train car's emergency exit, which she is convinced is fake, like the aeroplane in Full Metal Drama. Duncan refuses at first, and so Courtney says that Duncan is the only one who can "handle it", knowing that she's "good". Duncan climbs out of the train through the emergency exit, but the train is revealed to be real. The hatch closes, and Duncan grows closer and closer to a tunnel and begs the others to open the hatch. While Duncan is outside of the train, the lights turn off once again, and Chris's body disappears. Harold ends up on the ground, brushing up against Lindsay's leg. Duncan falls from the hatch and assures everyone that the train is real. Harold finds one of Duncan's green hairs where the body used to be. He holds up a magnifying glass and insists that he does not want to be murdered while playing a sound effect on his keyboard. Lindsay mimics him, doing the same with her fingers. The castmates (with the sole exception of Courtney) immediately put the blame on Duncan for the disappearance, prompting them to handcuff him to a guardrail in the car. Courtney objects this and insists that the rest of the castmates should stop listening to Lindsay. Lindsay states her reasoning, and it is similar to Harold's. In the confessional, Harold explains his logic behind accusing Duncan: half of the time it's the love interest, and the other half, it's the guy with the mohawk – and Duncan is both. As Courtney tells Duncan that she will get him out of the situation, Lindsay gives commands to Harold and Beth to search for more clues. When Courtney confronts her, Lindsay says that she could be just as right about this as anybody. Courtney goes into the confessional and talks about how organized she is, to the point where she has planned what she is going to eat for breakfast on the next April 22nd. Lindsay and Beth work as their team, searching for clues. Lindsay becomes distracted and starts applying makeup. Beth insults Lindsay in the confessional, saying any brain is better than her's. Courtney then manages to get Harold to assist her in trying to stop the train so they can get off of it. Courtney throws Harold's magnifying glass down, shattering it. Harold throws down several items to attempt to stop the train, which all get thrown back at him, including feathers and a soda bottle. Meanwhile, Beth and Lindsay investigate for more clues, and Lindsay finds a napkin with orange fingerprints on it. Lindsay is then able to connect the dots, remembering that Courtney had orange cheese puffs, and did not share them with anyone – meaning she could be the only one with orange fingerprints. Lindsay maps this out for the other castmates through an unflattering drawing of Courtney. Courtney protests, insisting that she is innocent, but to no avail, as Lindsay directs Beth and Harold to handcuff Courtney. Just as the castmates are about to handcuff Courtney, Chris walks back into the compartment, alive and well. He announces that Lindsay won the challenge, much to Courtney's dismay. Chris refers to Lindsay as "Detective Lindsay", and Lindsay says that she prefers to be called "Detective Lindsay, Her Hotness". Chris then tells Lindsay that she gets to choose someone to take to the movies with her, as her reward. Beth anticipates and expects Lindsay to pick her, remarking that it's been a long time since she's been to the movies. However, Lindsay surprisingly chooses Duncan and apologizes for wrongly accusing Duncan. Duncan forgives Lindsay, stating that it happens all the time. However, in the confessional, Lindsay reveals her real motive for choosing Duncan: She states that it "was a good strategistical, logical, move because it messed with Courtney's head." Even Beth, in a confessional, admits that she doesn't mind Lindsay's choice of Duncan over her because Courtney's jealousy would be exciting to watch. As expected, Courtney turns out to be very jealous, and although she initially attempts to deny it, she breaks down and starts screaming in the confessional. Chris then signs off the episode, after admiring his rubber replica. Exclusive clip Lindsay compares going to the movies with Duncan with ordering the "Mega Combo" at the movies. At first, everything is working out fine; Courtney is losing her mind, Duncan is "pretty okay" most of the time, and the butter is glistening off the popcorn. But she then states by the time the previews are over, she's already finished both her popcorn and drink and starts to feel sick. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)